Amon gets new partner
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: Amon gets a new partner but can he let her in his life when she and him have lost everything, she is only 15 and she is a GIRL! some language A&R PLEASE REVIEWS! New Chapters are up please R
1. Chapter 1

-1"Amon, you're new partner is coming today, go down and pick her up from the airport," the boss explained,

_~I didn't ask to have another partner.~ _Amon growled, slamming his fist down on his desk, which sent some papers flying,

"How many times have I told you…. I DO NOT NEED ANOTHER PARTNER!?!?!" Amon stood up abruptly.

"You will go to the airport and pick this young lady up, or it will be your job!" the boss walking out. The others were snickering and chuckling over by Michael's desk, Amon walked over behind them.

"So this is her, age 15, this will be easy to take care of, I'll have her crying and running back to mommy and…" Amon mumbled as he walked but he was cut short,

"Her family was killed when she was 13, she's been on her own since then," Michael reading her profile. Amon paused he turned a little,

"Well maybe she'll be a challenge to work up, no matter, I'll break her," Amon not even going to give her a chance. If this Robin chick wanted to be his partner she was going to have to prove to him she was strong and wasn't just some stupid little brat from the streets. For one Amon decided not to go to the airport, she would have to find him. Meanwhile Robin was getting off her plane that landed a good two hours early, she grabbed her bags, she walked out of the airport, she looked around,

_~Guess my partner is a real asshole, not even to show up to pick me up, no matter.~ _Robin shrugged as she held up her hand to hail a cab.

"STNJ Head Quarters please," Robin throwing her luggage in, the taxi flew to the place.

"Hang one minute," Robin getting out of the taxi and walking up to the gates,

"I'm Amon's new partner, Robin Sena, I would like to put the ride here on Amon's tab since he didn't bother to pick me up at the airport, and leave a nice tip for the cabby," Robin smirking, the guy at the gate laughed a little,

"You got a tough one on your hands kid, I'm Nagira, Amon's half brother, I think you got a good idea there," Nagira still laughing a little. Robin followed him to the cab and grabbed her bags out and followed Nagira back into the building,

"I wish I was a kid, but I had to grow up too fast," Robin explained to Amon's brother.

"Some of us do unfortunately," Nagira knowing exactly what she meant,

"So, I take that you are just as excited to have a partner as Amon is huh?" Nagira feeling the tension and the cold from her just as his baby brother ever since the loss of Amon's partner he had turned as cold as ice. They walked up the stairs and they got to the top,

"Its kind of a trust issue, besides, I have never wanted the responsibility of having a partner unless its on four legs," Robin quietly, she was a quiet person and kept to herself usually, she didn't want to be a bother to anyone.

"Well, come on in here and meet the gang," Nagira opening the door for her,

"Thank you," Robin seriously as she walked into the room. The others in the room glanced up at the girl who stood in black boots, a black dress looking like the dress had came from a convent, and over top of that there was a worn out dark brown trench coat, with sun golden hair that was put up in handlebar style with some strains of hair in her face and two thin strains coming out of the handlebars on each side of her head, standing 6ft tall and having bright green eyes that seemed like they could pierce through anything with a cross wrapped around a blood red looking jewel. Everyone but Amon looked at her,

"Amon, I want you to meet your new partner, Robin Sena, Robin this is Amon," Nagira taking her over to his desk, she stared down at the man with long straight black hair wearing a black short sleeve shirt that was a little tight on him, wearing a STNJ Team black trench coat, and jeans, Amon looked up at her and growled, Robin's bright green emerald eyes stared at those dark almost black eyes, Robin sighed,

"We left you a gift too, since you didn't bother to pick Robin up at the airport as told to, she thought it would be a good idea to bestow the same fortune on you as you did her so she left the cabby a nice tip so expect some money taken from your pay check this week, Robin you don't have anywhere to stay do you? Great, you can stay with Amon here, maybe you guys can settle your differences out," Nagira smirked as he left the office. Robin and Amon gave Nagira an ugly look. Robin put her bags in the corner, Michael walked over to Robin,

"Hi, I'm Michael and that's Karasuma and Djima, Sakaki is off today so he probably wont come in, nice to have you aboard," Michael shaking her hand,

"Thank you Michael," Robin looking around the office,

"We are usually swamped, but today for some reason we are slow, care to help me with some things on the computer?" Michael offering her something to do.

"Sure," Robin getting her headset out of one of her bags,

"What is that?" Michael confused,

"Its my headset for the computer software, all you have to do once its programmed in is speak into the headset and the words appear into the database, I guess you don't have that kind of thing here huh?" Robin quietly, Michael looked strangely at her,

"No, do you have the program with you?" Michael amazed.

"Of course, would you like me to program it in?" Robin asked as she hung the headset onto the back of her neck,

"Please," Michael walking over to the computer chair, he turned it around for her sit down in, Robin gently sat down in the chair, she glanced up at Amon,

_~He's buff, he is strong, what would he do with a partner like me?~ _Robin thought as she started working on the program. Michael was stunned that she was faster at typing than he was and he was the expert around the office on the computers, Amon glanced up at Michael and Robin,

_~He is having a hay day with this kid, why don't they team up, I'm sure Michael wouldn't object, why is she looking at me like that~ _Amon going back to his research on Robin. Amon stumbled up on a video of that night that Robin lost her family, he hit play, the speakers were turned up loud enough for everyone in the office to hear,

"_The OOC Tactic Force Team arrived to this home of a former tactic force team member, behind me here you can see the home burning to the ground, firefighters have put enough of the fire out to get the bodies out which they have found in the living room, a female age 40, a male age 45, and a baby only 3 weeks old all stabbed to death, OOC Team says they have a lead on who has committed such crime but they aren't saying who yet," _a reporter explained.

Amon saw Robin struggling to get out of the arms of a OOC team member, but never had Amon seen so much pain and sadness. There was a deadly silence in the room from everyone, Karasuma walked over to Amon's desk,

"That was inappropriate Amon," Karasuma harshly whispered.

"It doesn't bother me anymore Karasuma, he is just trying to figure out my past, leave him be," Robin explained as she went back to programming, Karasuma gave Amon a dirty look before she walked out.

"The program is done Michael, would you like me to work on putting in the profiles for you?" Robin asked quietly without any emotion in her voice.

"Actually, its lunchtime, care to join us at Harry's for a bite to eat?" Dojima asked,

"No, I'm fine, I'll just grab some coffee or water," Robin explained,

"If you want to start on putting the profiles in, here is the As on your right and the left side of you is the Bs, you two have fun now," Michael smiled at Amon, Amon never glanced up, Robin glanced up at Amon, she knew he was still trying to find things on her past. Michael and the girls all left, Robin started putting in the profiles, after she got done with the As she got up and walked to the coffee pot, she glanced up and turned and ran for the door, she grabbed Amon's gun off his desk, he jumped over his desk and followed her. Robin was a fast runner by the time Amon had reached her she had already pulled the trigger, what looked to be an ordinary man lay dead by Michael's side. Robin turned around and knowing Amon had followed she put the gun in his hand and walked back to the office.

_~Who is this girl, how is it that she can walk into a gun like that, she could have gotten killed or gotten Michael killed. Very careless, I can't have a partner that is this careless!~ _Amon's thoughts screamed in his head, he turned around and watched her go back into the building.

"Michael, are you alright?" Amon not facing Michael, Michael laughed as he shook like a leave in the wind,

"Yeah, just my nerves are a little shocked that's all, I think your girl is well trained in the Sharpshooter field," Michael walking back toward the office.

_~Good thing, you would have been dead!~ _Amon's thoughts trying to figure the strange dressed girl out.

They all walked into the office,

"You must be a expert in sharp shooting! If you had screwed up…" Michael being interrupted,

"There's no room for screw ups," Robin quickly and quietly as she handed Amon a file,

"These are cases I have worked on," Robin explained, she threw down another folder,

"And these are what I excel in," Robin throwing down another file. Amon left the files where they landed, Robin walked back over to Michael's computer, she sat down in the chair and started working on the file,

"By the way the guy I just took out, here is his profile, so I guess you guys can mark it case cold," Robin handing it to Michael.

"You were a sharp shooter too huh?" Michael assumed,

"First my father taught me everything that he knew and then I got placed in the sharp shooters," Robin explained. Five hours later, Robin had all the profiles put in the computer along with a picture of each,

"Its done, you can keep the paperwork in a file down in the basement, they are saved to the computer and a USB piece," Robin giving it to Michael, Michael's mouth hung open. Robin's eyebrows furried,

"Um, thank you," Michael thinking she was amazing,

"Not a problem," Robin quietly. Slowly she got up, meanwhile while Robin was doing all that work Amon was looking up more about her past, he found an article about Robin.

_Robin Sena the young girl who was took in by Darien McGray for a while after her family was slaughtered, was found today by Mr. McGray himself, she was found unconscious in the living room floor by a empty bottle that once held sleeping pills, she was rushed to the hospital but no word on how she is doing yet. _

Amon thought back when he lost his mother, he had went about trying to off himself also,

_~We are of the same, but different, still, she is only 15 and she is a girl! She is puny, she can't partner with me, she isn't strong enough! She will only get in the way, or get killed.~ _Amon glancing at her. Slowly Amon stood up and walked out and went to the bathroom, a few minutes later the boss came in,

"Robin, here's your badge, your coat, gun, and protection," the boss giving her everything that she would need, she gave him back the necklace of protection.

"I have protection," Robin showing him the necklace she already had around her neck,

"Suit yourself, everyone lets go, time to go work out, Robin go and grab Amon, meet us in the basement," the boss explained as they all walked out. Robin laid everything on her bags, and carried her gun with her, she walked out of the room and into the men's bathroom, she found Amon at the sink with his face dripping with water. Amon stared at her through the mirror,

"Boss wants us in the basement," Robin moving more into the bathroom to let the other men run out since she was in there. Amon wiped his face and walked out and they walked to the basement.


	2. the fight

Dojima gave Robin some workout clothes to change into, Robin walked back to the bathroom and changed.

_~I feel stupid in this, I hope we don't do this very often.~ _Robin thought to herself as she walked back down to the workout room.

She grabbed a weightlifting machine and set the bar at 175 pounds, she sat down and pushed with her feet as she hung onto the handlebars by the seat. Amon noticed what she was pushing,

_~Maybe I underestimated the girl, a 175 is pretty good… come on Amon, you don't need a partner, you killed your other partner with your own gun!~ _Amon's thoughts plagued him, after about 20 minutes on that machine Robin got up and started doing some chin ups on the bar, she didn't seem to be exerting herself either.

"She's strong isn't she Amon?" Michael noticing Amon looking at her, Amon didn't say anything, he watched her go over to the weight bench and put some weight on either side of the bar, 100 pounds on each side,

_~There's no way that she can lift that by herself, she needs someone to spot her and no one else here can lift that much but me, I guess I have to be the one to spot her.~ _Amon growled and walked over behind her head,

_~Great, he takes it upon himself to be my spotter, joy.~ _Robin growled. She grabbed the bar and spaced her hands out on the bar and started lifting, she spent 30 minutes on the weight bench.

"Alright time, Amon and Robin grab some gear, you guys are up first," the boss explained. Robin placed the weight bar back,

_~ Damn I really underestimated her, Amon get a grip on yourself, she is still a kid, you can't have her as a partner.~ _Amon walking to the mat and taking his shirt off, Robin walked to the mat and got into fighting stance,

"You need to put on some gear first Robin, Amon throws really hard punches and kicks," Karasuma explained.

"If he fights without gear then I will do the same," Robin explained,

_~ My god, those muscles, they are huge, bigger than my head, he doesn't need a partner like me, what could I possibly do but get him killed?~ _Robin getting punched in the nose. She put her hand to her nose and saw the blood in her hand, she touched her lip and it too was bleeding. Everyone was caught off guard when they heard her laughing a little, she gave Amon a smirk, she took her fighting stance again, she focused on his muscles tensing and contracting. Robin avoid all his other punches and after it was all over with Amon was lying flat on his back on the mat.

_~My god I was beat by a damn girl!~ _Amon's pride being hurt than anywhere else on his body. Robin reached out to help him up, Amon stood up slowly on his own without the help from Robin,

"You fight well," Amon admitted to her, he turned and walked upstairs.

"Robin, you beat Amon," Michael had the nerve to say,

"Amon's pride must be shattered right now, no one has ever beaten him," Dojima explained.

"Where's the showers?" Robin asked quietly,

Dojima giggled,

"There are no showers here, besides we get to go home now," Karasuma explained, they all headed upstairs and went to change,

"How did you beat Amon anyways?" Karasuma confused,

"My father and a couple of his friends taught me how to fight, you have to focus on the muscle tension and contracting, that's when you know he is going to punch," Robin explained to Karasuma and Dojima, slowly Robin came out of the bathroom and walked back into the office, she noticed Amon was still there.

"Can I straighten your desk up for you Amon?" Robin asked, Amon turned his computer off,

"We're going home," Amon standing up, Robin grabbed her things, Amon grabbed the files on Robin that she had given him, she put her coat on and put her gun away. She followed him to the parking deck, she was uncomfortable and Amon felt the change in her, she heard a bullet flying, Amon had stopped, Robin had dropped her bags and walked in front of Amon, the bullet hit her shoulder, she moaned, she turned around and grabbed Amon's gun out of his coat and grabbed Amon's coat sleeve and got him behind one of the column's, she had pulled him so close to her that she could feel his hot breath on her, she closed her eyes, Amon looked at her confused. She put her gun on blast and jerked around and knew exactly where the men or witches as they were called, she shot them all dead. Slowly she turned back around, and slid down to the cement floor of the parking deck,

"Has no one ever told you that parking decks are not safe?" Robin smirked, Amon gave her a dirty look and used his communicator to call for the SWAT team from the Factory to clean up and his buddy that was a paramedic,

"I need you down at the station in the parking garage, my partner has gotten herself shot," Amon pulling his shirt off and taking her jacket off and applying pressure on her wound.

"That's not necessary, its not fatal," Robin groaned as she moved her hand on top of his that was holding the shirt on her wound,

"Stay here," Amon grabbing his gun from her and going and piling the witches up in a pile for the SWAT team and to make sure none of them were able to get back up and come after them. After Amon had gotten them piled up the SWAT team arrived, behind them came in the ambulance. Robin got up and tried to walk over to the ambulance but her legs were like Jell-O and started to crumble beneath her, Amon caught her and carried her to the ambulance and sat her down, Amon's good pal Dade ripped her dress, Robin sighed,

"My dress," she thought out loud, Amon watched Dade work.

_~I guess I owe her at least a new dress since she did save my ass,~ _Amon seriously.

"Well, a couple of more inches and you would have been dead," Dade working on getting the bullet out,

"I had family to protect," Robin mumble as she stared blankly at the cement floor, Amon was surprised, but he didn't let it show,

_~Family, me?~ _Amon thought,

"Wait a minute, you're Robin Sena, the last I heard you were in a coma," Dade stunned. Robin smirked as she looked back up,

"I'm must have nine lives like a cat or something, no, I have a reason to live, at least till I kill the bastard that killed my family, then I can lay down and die peacefully," Robin strongly.

"Amon here is a stubborn old fool, but there's a soft side to him, but he's never really been the same since he lost his partner, keep a good eye on him, we need to keep him around a while longer," Dade smiling,

"Well, I think I am doing a good job so far, took the bullet for him," Robin seriously.

"Well then, here is the keepsake for you," Dade giving her the bullet that he had pulled out of her shoulder, Amon rolled his eyes,

"You're a sentimental old fool Dade," Amon having to say it. Dade laughed,

"I guess so, but the bullet shows that at least someone cares enough to take a bullet for you, your other partner never did that now did she?" Dade staring at him,

"Shut up Dade, just fix her damn shoulder," Amon growing upset. Robin noticed that Dade had hit a sore subject for Amon, she held onto the bullet, finally her shoulder was done.

"Thank you, Mr…." Robin quietly waiting to know what to call Dade,

"Its just Dade, it was nice to meet you Robin and do me a favor, try to keep the big guy out of trouble, huh?" Dade smirking.

"All I can do is try," Robin jumping out of the ambulance, she was about to lose her balance, Dade caught her,

"Robin, you'll have to take it a little slow, Amon can give you a hand till that shoulder heals," Dade eyeing Amon, Amon growled.

"Honestly I am fine," Robin quickly explained, she stood there for a minute, trying to gain her balance back and started walking to Amon's car, she could feel herself falling, she closed her and waited for the impacted with the floor of the parking garage, but she never felt it, instead she fell onto something more softer,

"Amon," Robin softly, he had caught her, now those buff arms of his were around her waist,

"You forgot your coat," Amon slowly situating her in his arms and carrying her in his arms to the car. He got her in the front passengers seat and shut the door, he put her bags in the back and grabbed another black shirt from the back and put it on, Robin's blood on his hands bothered him, it made the images come back to him of when he had to kill his other partner, he sat behind the wheel for a few minutes.

"You alright Amon?" Robin glancing over at him,

"I'm fine Robin," Amon looking at her with those eyes, she saw what no one else could see, his eyes were full of pain and hate. Amon turned back to the wheel and started the engine, he drove to his place, halfway there, he was thinking to himself,

"I can't believe it, she took a bullet for me, why?" Amon thinking out loud,

"You are my partner, I couldn't stand by and let you get hit, besides, the bullet would have killed you if I had not intercepted it," Robin mumbled. Amon pulled up to Harry's, even though the sign said it was closed he knew Harry was still there, Amon got out,

"What are we doing here, its closed," Robin explained.

"Figured we both could use a bite to eat," Amon emotionless, he picked her up in his arms and carried her in the restaurant, he went to a booth and sat her down, Harry was in the back and heard the door open,

"Hey, we're closed," Harry coming up front.

"Hey Amon, new partner huh?" Harry smiled kindly,

"Same as usual for you right," Harry asked, Amon nodded,

"What for the little lady?" Harry sitting down,

"Um, just a burger with ketchup only and a sweet tea, just make sure its sweet, unless you serve alcohol here," Robin quietly. Amon was stunned, but of course he was good at hiding his emotions,

"Yes, would you like some wine or Vodka?" Harry asked,

"Vodka please," Robin holding her head,

_~She took a bullet for me, a 15 year kid took a bullet for me, I am not worth it.~ _Amon looking away from her,

"You're not old enough but I know you could use it seeing as you took a bullet for our beloved Amon here," Harry smiling.

"Thank you," Robin giving a quiet kind smile, Amon glanced at her,

_~Wow, what a smile, even when she is in pain she can still show a beautiful… whoa backup Amon, you didn't build ice around your heart for nothing, don't let this girl melt that wall.~ _Amon's mind telling him to be strong. Harry walked away and started fixing their orders,

"You killed the one I replaced didn't you?" Robin quietly, Amon jerked around, he stared at her so hard,

"Yes Robin, I killed Kate, she turned into a witch, we were out hunting and she turned on me, she almost killed me before I finally pulled the trigger, don't bring it up again!" Amon harshly. Robin nodded, she sat there quietly,

_~What's wrong with me, I knew he didn't want to talk about it so why push it, just leave him alone about things, if he wants to talk he will talk until then keep your trap shut.~ _Robin beating herself with her thoughts. She just put her hands in her lap and remained quiet.

"Here's your burger and your pasta and your water and your vodka, enjoy," Harry delivering their food and drink. Amon ate his pasta, Robin drank her vodka down,

"Harry, can you bring me another please," Robin a little louder than normal. Harry brought her a refill,

"Thank you Harry, our little secret I promise," Robin giving him a gentle smile. Harry laughed a little,

"Of course my little bird," Harry coming up with a little nickname for her, Robin smirked, she begin to eat her burger and drank her drink. "Stay here while I pay," Amon going up to the bar and paying, Amon came back over with a large cup,

"Harry told me to give this to you," Amon giving her the cup, he laid a ten dollar bill on the table and gently picked up Robin, he headed out,

"Thank you Harry," Robin flashing Harry one more kind smile,

"No problem my little bird," Harry coming to the door behind them and locking it as they left. Robin was singing to the radio, it was Amon's CD of Breaking Benjamin, the song was Breath;

_I see nothing in your eyes, _

_The more I see the less I like_

_Is it over yet, in my head_

_I know nothing of your kind _

_And I wont reveal your evil mind_

_Is it over yet, I cant win _

_So sacrifice yourself and let me have what's left _

_I know that I can find the fire in your eyes _

_I'm going all the way, get away, please _

_You take the breath right out of me _

_You left a hole where my heart should be _

_You got to fight just to make it through_

_Cause I will be the death of you_

_This will be all over soon _

_Pour salt into the open wound _

_Is it over yet, let me in_

_So sacrifice yourself and let me have what's left _

_I know that I can find the fire in your eyes _

_I'm going all the way, get away, please_

_You take the breath right out of me _

_You left a hole where my heart should be_

_You got to fight just to make it through_

_Cause I will be the death of you. _

_I'm waiting _

_I'm praying _

_Realize_

_Start hiding_

_You take the breath right out of me _

_You left a hole where my heart should be _

_You got to fight just to make it through _

_Cause I will be the death of you_

Amon realized his breath had been taken away by Robin's voice, though he could barely hear her singing,

_~That was beautiful~ _Amon thought to himself,

"Amon, I will never be the death of you, ever," Robin quietly as she was falling asleep. Amon knew she would eventually have to kill him, he was a seed, when his powers awaken and if he lost control of them like his mother, she would have to put the brass in his heart and take away his breath for good.


	3. At Amon's Place

Amon pulled the car into the garage and cut the engine off,

_~Amon, I will never be the death of you…ever,~ _Robin's voice rang out in his head, he looked over at Robin who was asleep,

_~One day I will beg you to kill me…partner~ _Amon thought of her statement. Amon got out and closed the garage and gently got Robin up in his arms and carried her into the house to the guest room upstairs. Slowly he pushed opened the door, he walked silently in his boots over to the bed and pulled back the covers and gently laid Robin's body on the bed, slowly he undid her boots and took them off and then took her socks off, gently he sat her up and took her coat off her and laid it over the chair, he gently closed the door and walked back to the car and grabbed her bags. Amon returned to the bedroom and sat her bags down at the end of the bed,

"Thank you Robin," Amon mumbled as he gently closed the door till only a crack of light shown through,

"That's what family is for to protect one another," Robin softly in the darkness. Amon walked into the bathroom and shredded his clothes from his body and adjusted the shower and stepped in, Amon thought of the day, mainly of how he felt when Robin stepped in front of him to intercept the bullet for him, how she turned around and pulled out his gun and jerked him over to the column to get him out of harm's way, how his heartbeat was going a mile a minute as he was so close to her body, but worst of all the pressure he felt when that bullet hit Robin's body,

_~A couple more inches and you would have been dead.~ _Dade's voice plagued his head,

_~If it hadn't been for Robin you would have been dead.~ _Amon's voice plagued his head, he pressed his hands against the wall of the shower,

"Robin, I'm not worth it! I deserved that bullet," Amon growled at himself. Finally Amon stepped out of the shower, there were bruises starting to form where Robin had fought him earlier, he dried off a little and tied the towel around his waist, he stepped out of the bathroom and heard a thud, he walked into Robin's room, he flipped on a light, he found Robin in the floor trying to get up from the help of holding onto the bed. Slowly he walked away, shutting the door behind him. Amon walked to his bedroom and shut the door, Robin got up and made it to the shower and shut the door, she showered.

_~Why did I take the bullet for him, its not like he was nice to me at all today? Maybe it was to be accepted by him, maybe he will trust me to be his partner now, everyone deserves a chance. ~ _Robin thought to herself, finally she got out, she walked into her room, grabbed her herbs and walked downstairs with her gun and herbs and made herself an herbal drink that would heal her shoulder faster, it was bleeding a little but she thought the wound needed some air to breath. Amon was in the bed he was reading over her cases that she had worked on and the things she was involved in,

_~She's already done a lot and she is only 15, she never had the chance to be a kid, she is well worth to be my partner but she is so young,~ _Amon thinking to himself, he played the song that Robin had sung to earlier in the car, he listened to the lyrics,

_~She sacrificed herself for me, and she has been fighting just to make it through life, and she takes my breath away, why do I feel this way, are the ice walls that I put up are they melting or is this girl taking a pick and hammer and chiseling away the hard ice walls I have put up? ~ _Amon shaking the feelings away.


	4. note from me

I don't own Witch Hunter Robin though it would be kind of nice to have Amon in real life, he is soooooo dreamy and I soooo apologize of my spelling I might have missed or things like 'shaking like a leaf' is spelled 'shaking like a leave' hehe wrong leave


	5. morning

Amon slowly woke up, he sat up with the papers of Robin's file scattered on his bed and in the floor, he moved for the clock to see what time it was, but he found a little wooden box on top of the clock radio he had, his room was dark, no light was shinning through. Slowly he reached and turned on the light, he slowly opened the box, there was a letter;

Amon,

This belongs to you, so you remember you always have family that cares and someone to talk to if you need to.

Robin

Amon refolded the letter and laid it aside, inside was the bullet that she had took for him,

_~Robin, I don't see how you could possibly care for someone like me~ _Amon thought, he placed the wooden box in the bedside drawer to keep it close. Amon got up and popped his back and walked downstairs in his pajama pants without a shirt on, he found Robin with a spaghetti strap black shirt on and black silk pajama pants on, she was cooking breakfast. She turned and looked at Amon, she nodded, he nodded back, he noticed she had her gun with her stuck halfway down in the back of her silk pants, he walked over to her, he took her gun from its place,

"If you carry a gun like that, you need to carry in front, right here," Amon sticking it half down in front of her pants, chills went down her spine,

_~Oh my god, that was…. No, Robin get a hold of yourself, he is your partner, you can't be thinking like this.~ _

"Breakfast is almost ready," Robin quietly, Amon nodded, he saw her shoulder, it was almost completely healed, he jerked his gun out and pointed it at her from behind.

"Turn around Robin," Amon harshly, Robin turned around, she stood tall, not appearing to be scared at all,

"How did your shoulder heal so fast? Are you a witch?" Amon seriously as he kept a gun on her,

"I healed so fast because of my mother, the herbs she taught me to use and make an herbal drink, that's why it healed," Robin seriously.

"But you are a seed Amon, you will one day have powers, one day you will become the hunted, one day you will not have control of those powers," Robin stating the obvious, Amon slowly put his gun away, he turned away,

"That's why you will have to kill me when it happens, you will have to pull the trigger, think you can handle killing your own partner," Amon turning around and getting in her face and being harsh. Robin stood her ground,

"I'm not afraid of you, I will never be afraid of you, and I will not pull that trigger, I will not let your powers overrun your life, you will not be hunted," Robin harshly so he would listen to her. Amon growled,

"You don't get it Robin, I'm a killer, I hunt witches and that's it, I'm not worth saving," Amon harshly. Robin rolled her eyes,

"And I'm not? I hunt too, I have been trying to track down the witch that killed my family, that makes me worse than you, because I seek revenge and maybe if you would listen half the time you could have heard that we weren't alone," Robin gritting her teeth. Amon walked into the living room and sat down on the couch,

"Breakfast is done," Robin quietly, Amon slowly walked over into the kitchen and turned and grabbed a plate, Robin saw the scars all over his back, she knew it must have been from his partner turning on him so she didn't question it, she just grabbed a plate for herself and grabbed a glass and poured some milk into it, she put the milk back and sat down at the dinner table and ate. Amon joined her and they ate in silence, they finished at the same time,

"I'm sorry about bruising you up yesterday," Robin mumbled, Amon said nothing, he just got up and returned his dishes to the sink.

"I want to take you somewhere today," Amon emotionless,

"Its Saturday, don't you guys work Saturdays?" Robin asked,

"No," Amon replied.

_~Work Saturdays, has this girl ever had a break off of work?~ _Amon thought to himself. Robin got up and pushed her chair in and took her dishes back to the kitchen to put in the sink. Robin started up the stairs,

"Everyone deserves a chance Amon," Robin softly, Amon was stunned but it never showed, just those dark brown eyes looking at her,

"Be down here in 30," Amon demanded, Robin nodded, she walked into her room and changed her pants into some black jeans, she fixed her hair into the handlebar style, with the purple ribbons and the rest of her bangs in her face. Slowly she walked downstairs, she didn't see Amon anywhere, so she sat down on the couch and waited. Few minutes later Amon came down with his coat on and a black button up silk shirt and leather pants on and his work trench coat on,

"We'll take the bike today," Amon leading the way out to the garage. Robin followed Amon like a puppy dog out to the bike, they both got on and Robin held onto his waist, Amon's feelings and thoughts were plaguing him again, he shook his head to clear the thoughts, he turned the bike around and flew.


	6. Trouble comes in packs

((sorry these chapters are so short but there is more to come please R&R tell me what you think)))

When they hit the expressway Robin noticed someone on a black bike gaining ground on them,

"There's someone tailing us," Robin quietly into her microphone, Amon turned his head,

"I see," Amon speeding faster. Robin pulled her helmet off, she held onto Amon tightly as she glanced at the guy, he caught on fire,

"That should slow him down," Robin pulling on the helmet, but she caught a glimpse of something.

"We got trouble," Robin seriously, she moved to his lap and straddled him, Amon growled, she hugged him as she sent blades of power out after the pack of motorcycles that came out of nowhere causing them to wreck, Amon sped on, Robin stayed that way till they got to the mall and parked.


	7. At the Mall

"Are you going to get off of me anytime soon?" Amon growled,

"Sorry, I wanted to make sure we didn't have any more trouble following us," Robin slowly getting off of him. Amon sat there for a few minutes collecting his thoughts, more like trying to rid the unwanted ones.

"What is this?" Robin looking up at the building, Amon took his helmet off, he looked at her strangely,

"You never been to a mall before?" Amon finally getting off the bike,

"I am not a normal teenager or have you not figured that out yet," Robin seriously. Amon walked to the door and held the door open for her,

"What exactly are we here for?" Robin confused,

"I owe you a dress," Amon following her inside.

"So where to first?" Robin looking around, there were a bunch of stores, she watched as people came and went, she passed by a couple, they were dressed rather nice and they were talking and laughing and smiling,

~Wow, this must be a magical place, I wish I could be happy, why do I have to have the craft? I'll never have a chance at a normal happy life, or be able to have a mate.~ Robin finding herself on her knees on the floor.

"Robin," Amon getting her to her feet, Robin had to catch her breath,

"I'm a curse, I'll never be happy, or a chance at normal life, you're a Seed too Amon," Robin turning her head. Amon held her up,

"Come on, you must have gotten weak from the power you used, we'll get some food first," Amon walking with his arm wrapped around her waist.

~Yeah, we'll always remain hunted, as long as we have power, there will never be a safe place for us.~ Amon glancing at Robin out of the corner of his eye. When they got to the food court Amon received a call from Michael.

"Michael, we are being tailed by a gang of bikers, they were wearing black helmets and red leather jackets, they are riding black bikes, I think they are Ducattis, check more into it," Amon sitting Robin down,

"I'll do some checking but its going to take a while, I don't got much to go on," Michael hanging up. Amon pulled the phone from his ear and looked at it for a minute and put it away,

"Stay here," Amon getting up and going to find some food. A few minutes later Robin felt that feeling of being watched, she felt so uncomfortable,

~They have found us, they are here~ Robin trying to figure out where Amon had gone, finally Amon order their food but when he turned around he saw the men, standing there in their black helmets and red leather jackets, Amon acted like nothing was wrong and walked toward them, he started to turn and make like he was walking away till suddenly he dumped the food on the floor and slapped both men standing there with the tray as hard as he could sending the men down to the floor.

~Robin~ Amon running to where he had left her but she wasn't there.


	8. Let the games begin

Amon took off running, he was trying to buy some time, he knew Robin had not been caught yet, hopefully she would call him, just after Amon had had the idea his phone rang,

"Robin, where are you?" Amon shouted,

"I'm in the Hot Topic store, second level, third store on the left, please, hurry," Robin whispered, Amon put the phone away, he ran as fast as he could. Pulling off his work trench coat he threw it in a nearby trash can,

~I'm coming Robin, just hang on.~ Amon thought. When he finally reached what happened to be his favorite store he ducked in, he walked to the back, but there was no sign of Robin anywhere,

"Robin," Amon boomed, she came out of the dressing room in a black mini skirt and a crimson vest that showed her midriff and most of her back except the material that came around bottom of her rib cage to hold the vest together.

"Don't just stand there, go find something to change into, hurry," Robin watching him stand there and look at her strange outfit, Amon ran to the men's section and grabbed a white long sleeve shirt and some baggy pants and a jacket that had buckles all over it, when he came back Robin was still in the changing room and she was putting on some boots that came up to her knees and tied. Amon came in and shut the curtain, he too had grabbed some men's boots, he started changing, Robin turned her back.

"You should get a hair piece and pull your bangs back," Robin letting her hair down, Amon got his clothes changed and the tags ripped off of them, he walked out, grabbed a silver hair piece and a hat for Robin, he made his way back to the changing room.

"Sit down, let me fix your hair," Robin pushing him down on the bench, she pulled his hair back and put the hair piece in his hair, he pulled the tag off the hat and threw it on Robin's head, finally they were ready walked to the counter with the tags. Amon paid for the clothes and got a bag for their other clothes and shoes. Robin hung onto his arm,

"You look great, good thinking by the way," Amon growled, Robin smirked,

"Just act like we are going out," Robin seriously. Amon walked with his arm around her lower back, pulling her closer to his side. Robin got enough courage to stick her hand in his back pocket, Amon was smiling on the inside,

~Two can play at this game~ Amon thought as he moved his hand down to her ass and grabbed a handful, she glanced at him and gave him an evil smile, she did the same to him to pay back the favor.

"Amon, they are right behind us," Robin reaching up and sucking on his ear lob, Amon scanned the place and saw a bathroom up at the top of the escalator, he pulled her onto the escalator, and pulled her against him, he ran his hand through his hair and finally started kissing her, he buried his head against her neck, her hair covered his head.

"We're going to the women's bathroom, do you see it at the top in the corner there," Amon boomed softly,

"We aren't going to get out of this are we?" Robin kissing on his neck,

"I don't know, I don't think so, there's too many of them," Amon nibbling on her neck and running his hands down to her ass. When the escalator came to the top Robin took his hand and led him to the bathroom, as Robin pushed the door open there were a few women scurrying out, Robin leaned Amon against the wall and proceeded to make out with him till the bathroom cleared out. Once it was all cleared Amon took the time to call Michael back,

"Listen Michael, those guys I told you about, well it seems like we are in trouble, I'm going to leave my phone on, I want you to put a trace on my phone and send backup once we start moving," Amon seriously.

"Alright, but I still haven't found out who these guys are yet, I'm still looking how many are they?" Michael asked, Amon slid down against the wall, he sighed,

"I've counted at least 20 here that are after us," Amon staring at Robin, she was starting to shake.

"Just make sure you don't make any loud noises, got it Michael?" Amon boomed,

"Alright, if you need anything, just shout," Michael seriously,

"Will do," Amon shoving the phone deep inside the baggy pant's pocket.

"Robin, we'll be okay," Amon staring up at her,

"We can't just be taken Amon, they know I'm a witch," Robin seriously,

"We'll fight but there's too many of them, we will be captured and there's nothing we are going to be able to do, at least Michael will be able to trace the phone," Amon getting up, he looked at the ceiling.

"Come on, there might be a way," Amon boomed, he went into an empty stall and bent down,

"Get on my shoulders and pop loose the ceiling grate, we'll go through the air duct," Amon explained.

~My god, Robin smells really good, and she is so warm.~ Amon thought as he climbed up on the toilet, Robin popped the grate loose and crawled into the air duct, she moved so Amon could jump through, after he was through he put the grate back. Amon motioned for Robin to start crawling, he was right behind her, they started moving slowly and quietly and when they thought it was safe they stopped and rested. Robin was starting to get hungry, she laid down,

"Amon, I'm hungry," Robin quietly,

"Just hang tight, Robin, don't pass out on me please," Amon softly. Amon got his phone out,

"Michael, I need that backup now," Amon whispered into the phone with his dark voice.

"Michael is tied up at the moment, and if you want to see your team members alive and well, you will comply with us, you will come out of hiding, you will give yourself and Robin up right now," a strange male voice replied, Amon stared at Robin,

"If you lay one finger on them, you will die, by my hands," Amon growled,

"Hey they are in the ceiling," a man below explained to his partner, a couple of shots were fired, both bullets made contact with Robin's abdomen.

"The boss said no shooting," the other guy making his partner stop,

"Call off your dogs, you kill Robin and I will make sure that you die very slowly and painfully," Amon boomed into the phone,

"My men were not instructed to shoot, I need you both alive," the boss strongly. Amon cut the phone off,

"God damn it!" Amon checking Robin,

"Robin, talk to me," Amon strongly, there wasn't a sound to escape Robin's lips, he ripped her vest open, the bullet holes were slowly healing and there was blood covering her teeth.

"A…mon," Robin groaned,

"Come on, we have to go willing, they have Michael I'm not sure about the rest but their lives are being threatened, he said if we didn't give ourselves up willingly the whole team is in jeopardy," Amon strongly. Slowly Amon hovered over Robin,

"We'll be okay," Amon trying to comfort her, he saw that he was close to an opening, he slid the grate out of the way.

"We are coming down, just so you guys know whoever put those bullets in Robin, more than likely you are dead," Amon getting Robin out first and handing her down to one of the guys,

"Be careful with her, she is still healing," Amon jumping down and standing up, he grabbed her from the man.

"I've got you now, you'll be okay Robin," Amon softly. The men escorted them out to the limo that was waiting to transport them to the boss, Amon slowly got in with Robin still in his arms, he laid her across the seat, he looked at her wounds, they weren't healed yet but they were in the process still, Robin held her hand out for Amon.

"I promise you Robin, you're my partner and you will not die," Amon taking her hand, the limo pulled away with about 40 motorcycles following them.


End file.
